Story Ideas
by Althea Sirius
Summary: I just want to spread creativeness. I'm currently following 200 stories and very few are updating, so I want to help getting those creative juices running for you guys. I hope this'll be some help.


Althea: Hello fellow readers and authors, I honestly am really bored and also want to help others come up with ideas. So, I'm putting up this list of unpopular or never thought of story ideas or just ideas that need more crossovers. I might update it if I come up with more.

Oh, and the trolls and haters flaming comments will be fed to my cosmic rabbit, so bite me.

* * *

The Survival challenge: I'm not sure if any one has thought of this but it's a challenge where you put your favorite character(s) in, as the title suggests, a survival situation. Whether it's a blizzard, lost in a forest, in some sort of out-of-hand-fight or just stranded.

The genderbend/rule-63 challenge:Now this isn't really sexist, it's more how the writer can adapt and change certain events. A challenge where you change the gender of the main character and their love interest and/or a few other characters or just the main character to shake things up, but while also keeping the characteristics of the original. Authors that have done this very well are: BTS-ARMY-BTS, Madrigal-in-training, ICanRememberThis, EmrysTheMerlin, and Ciaxlia(?).

But their stories aren't perfect but aren't bad either. An example would be Ciaxlia's fem!Izuku stories. While I love the detail that they put into their story, there will be nitpicks about it I can't keep quiet about. One of them is the main pairing, Katsuki and fem!Izuku. No matter how much I read, I just think it's weird. Plus their rivalry in the anime is just too good to make it into a fanfiction twist. Plus it's a stereo typical "childhood friend crush scenario", and that has been done to death. Which is why I like the pairing of Shouto and fem!Izuku, it can't get any sweeter than that. The son of the number 2 hero and the protege of the number 1 hero; you can't say there won't be drama. Plus they balance each other out. Another thing would be the sexualization of characters or their costumes/outfits, the author has told me that Izuku's outfit does change throughout the story, but sometimes it's better to just stick to the basics. And as for her body, it's said that when people become more healthy and fit, some areas of the body do fill out, but not as much as described in the story. When I picture Izuku as a female, I see some what long hair, not too flat chested, and slightly shorter than average.

EmrysTheMerlin, I would like to think they specialize in genderbend stories. Though some could use some work, they aren't as bad as some others I've read before.

Series that would be interesting with a genderbent protagonist w/ their supposed love interest:  
-Get ED  
-Max Steel (2013)  
-Generator Rex  
-Ben 10  
-How to Train your Dragon  
-Ultimate Spider-Man  
-My Hero Academia  
-Full Metal Alchemist  
-Pokemon  
-Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!  
-Treasure Planet  
-American Dragon Jake Long  
-Danny Phantom  
-Persona 4  
-Speed Racer Next gen  
-Trollhunters

* * *

Now, on to the crossover ideas.

Generator Rex: An underrated series from the same creators as the Ben 10 series. I'm surprised nobody has come up with more stories for it.  
-Transformers  
-Justice League  
-Avengers

Transformers Animated: A canceled all-too-soon cartoon that is directed and styled by the guys who did Ben 10 Omniverse.  
-Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes  
-Young Justice  
-Transformers Prime  
-Teen Titans

My Hero Academia: A great anime that my brother got me into and now love.  
-Avengers  
-Justice League  
-Young Justice  
-X-Men  
-One Piece  
-Fairy Tail  
-Xenoblade Chronicles  
-RWBY  
-Mega Man X  
-Star Fox  
-Bayonetta

Beyond the Boundary: A great yet underrated anime.  
-Bleach  
-My Hero Academia  
-Yu Yu Hakushou

TMNT: Any series is great, including the older movies. The Micheal Bay movies... Eh, they're okay.  
-X-Men  
-Young Justice  
-Gargoyles

Wreck-It-Ralph: A great movie for gamers of all kinds.  
-Sonic the Hedgehog  
-... any good video game could be crossed with it.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Grew up a Sonic fan, and still am.  
-Super Smash Bros  
-My Hero Academia  
\- Justice League  
-Avengers/Earth's Mightiest Heroes

RWBY: An awesome series that started out small, but kept moving forward.  
-Avengers/Earths Mightiest Heroes  
-Fairy Tail  
-Justice League  
-Ultimate Spider-Man  
-XenoBlade Chronicles  
-Mega Man X  
-Sonic the Hedgehog

Fairy Tail: I still need to finish this great anime.  
-RWBY  
-My Hero Academia  
-One Piece  
-Mamotte! Lollipop  
-Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: I still need to finish watching Crystal.  
-My Hero Academia  
-Ultimate Spider-Man  
-Justice League  
-Fairy Tail  
-RWBY  
-Wedding Peach

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!: A great show that was canceled before the very last arc/episode!  
-Voltron: Legendary Defender  
-Justice League  
-My Hero Academia  
-Ultimate Spider-Man  
-Avengers

Marvel: Not sure if Disney buying it was a blessing or a curse.  
-Anything where the characters have unique abilities/powers will work.

Freedom Planet: An underrated game that needs love.  
-Sonic the Hedgehog/Boom  
-Ratchet and Clank  
-Jak and Daxter  
-Sly Cooper

BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle: If you love Persona 4, BlazBlue, Under-Night, or RWBY, this game is for you. The following titles could be added to the main story of the game as extra teams.  
-XenoBlade Cronicles  
-Hyper Dimension Neptunia  
-Guilty Gear  
-Black Rock Shooter


End file.
